Harry Potter and the Wars Second Chance: The Chamb
by Potterformers
Summary: 1 year after returning to past and it anew chamber of secrets
1. Dumbledore

**Harry Potter and **

**The Wars Second Chance: The Chamber**

_**Chapter 1-Puzzlwment of a Headmaster**_

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss of how to convince Harry to return to the Dursleys; his family. Not only that but, the skills of Harry, Ron and Hermione to advance for their year. "Albus what's on your mind?" Dumbledore had looked up to see whom it was and saw Minerva McGonagall so he answers, "I'm at a loss of how to have Mr. Potter return to the Dursley! Not only that, but apparently he believes that he would get shot Dursley them if he returns and theirs the fact that he and his friends are very advance, as if they'd can do it as though second nature and they should be control-" but McGonagall cut him off, "No Albus, the last time you tried to control the actions of student You-Know-How gave us Hell," Albus was taken aback, but then realize she was right, Minerva then continued, "If Mr. Potter was adamant that the Dursleys would kill him, then let him go where he pleases," with that she left the office.

As time when on Albus saw no other alternative but to let Harry be and concentrate on the next year and hopefully rebuild broken bridges, reviewing his schedule he notice that there was a staff meeting in 2 hours and got up to prepare.

After a while the headmaster entered the staffroom and called them to order. "Okay, first topic, how were the new first years handling their work?" asked the headmaster, "Very well Headmaster, especially Misters Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger!" squeaked the charms professor, "Misters Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger also seem to find short cuts around the potion recipes as well as making them more potent in their results," the Potions Master started, "I even had them do second and third year healing potions," he continued, "when I set them a do it yourself assignment, they made a crateful of a variation of the wolfsbane potion, which when administered at the first night of the full moon stops the transformation altogether without re-administering any for the next full moon," to say that everyone present was shocked would be an understatement, "I've already taken the liberty of sending the potions to the civilized werewolf population," he finished, Albus then said, "the second topic is Misters Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger, does any of you know how they are so good at their studies?" Severus was shifting uncomfortable, but didn't answer.


	2. Fun

_**Chapter 2-Summertime of fun**_

Harry had woken in the bedroom of his favorite home The Burrow. After getting up he woke Ron and Ginny, then they had all gone for a run around The Burrow, before practicing their wandless magic, they got breakfast started and soon the smells brought down Molly, Arthur and Percy down the stairs, then Molly shoed them away so she could finish and that's when the twins came barreling down. Breakfast was a fan-fare of which Harry missed the most talks about how their marks for school were and what they've got planned for the summer.

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Ginny started training their wandless magic along with Percy whom got interested in the training for 2 hours and then started their elemental magic; to which Percy was a natural earth elemental user, after physical magical training they then moved to their summer homework and Harry even made a head start on Ancient Runes, finding that he was a master at it, Harry created 5 ward stones for protecting the Burrow from the war and 2 portal stones to acted as apparition points. Then introduced Percy and the twins to animagus transformations. After brewing the revealer potion Percy and the twins they found that Percy was an eagle and the twins were lions.

Once they had mastered their forms, they spent the summer have fun getting accustomed to their forms and later found that their forms augmented their human forms as Percy could now out fly all except Harry and Ginny on a broom and Fred and George could aim a Bludger without even trying to. Joining them later was Hermione whom decided to come around to have some fun, before starting the search for the remaining Horcruxes and studied for school.

Harry and Ginny were gracefully playing broomstick tag, while the twins were making explosions, Ron was challenged Percy to a game of chess and Hermione was making a list of the locations of the Horcruxes and supplies they'd need to destroy them.


	3. Birthday

_**Chapter 3-Birthday to remember and Horcruxes retrieval**_

Harry woke up on July 31st with Ginny using his chest as a pillow, the sun trying to get threw the curtains and a happy thought of what day it is. After arousing Ginny with a full on passionate kiss on the lips '_Morning love,_' he sent, Ginnys response was, '_Morning, happy birthday Harry,_' "Thank you Gin," was his verbal response.

An hour later Harry and Ginny came down to shouts of, "Happy Birthday," as they looked around Harry saw Remus Lupin, Hermione, the Weasleys, friends from Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and to his immense surprise Sirius to which he ran and jumped into Sirius arms yelling, "Padfoot," after a while, continued with, "what happened Wormtail escaped custody?" "He did!" Sirius growled, "but with him living was enough for me to be questioned under the effects of truth serum," he finished. "Hi, I'm Remus, but you know that already don't you?" Harry nods ecstatically, and then he finishes with, "With the Werewolf cure that Hermione invented I'm now a normal wizard with heightened senses, strength and agility."

After a hearty breakfast, Harry sat in the lounge room and began to open his presents:

1. Nimbus 2001 seeker edition from Remus and Sirius.

2. More fitting muggle clothes from Hermione.

3. Basiliskhide formal robes from Blaise, Tracy and Daphne. (Self sizing charms added)

4. Advanced books on Defense, charms, Ancient runes and transfigurations from the Ravenclaws.

5. Solaris Nova Dragonhide formal robes from the Gryffindors. (Self sizing charms added)

6. Wyvern and dragonhide wrist and leg mounted wand holsters from the Weasleys.

7. Guide to elemental mastery from the Hufflepuffs.

After Harry had finished they all went outside to play a game of Old players vs. young players Quidditch with Harry and Charlie as their respective team seeker. After two rounds of Ginny subbed for Harry so he could enjoy the expressions on the older players' faces as she flew circles around them winning their side five more times.

As time came for them to have lunch, while they were eating they discussed what they were going to do with the Horcruxes and how they were going to retrieve them when Sirius stated, "Well as the Head of the house of Black I've got access the vaults of Bellatrix and Narcissa because I'm from the main branch of the Black family, I can easily have the cup withdrawn from the vaults if it is their yet and as for the locket my house is easy too," then Remus took over, "I could get the ring from the Gaunt shack just give me a fang," as he retrieved another sausage from the serving platter, "and I'll take care of it there," they all nodded at the comments, "Now the Horcrux in me had already been taken care of when we went back threw time," Harry started, "so all that is left is the dairy in Lucius hands and Nagini which is M.I.A. for now," he finished.

2 days after Harrys' birthday Harry, the Weasleys and Sirius met Hermione in Diagon Alley to get the school supplies and the cup of Hufflepuff from the Lestrange vault. Then went to get Ginny fitted for school robes on Harry Galleon, then to the book shop for books for Remus classes as he decided to apply earlier for position beating Lockhart and the other subjects along with advance subjects not covered at Hogwarts because of its obscurity, Auror grade potion kits and trunks, black owl for Ginny and Crookshanks for Hermione and empty titan amulets for capturing purposes. (A/N the dairy horcrux was also put into Ginnys cauldron.)

As September 1st rolled close, Harry started studying Japanese Runes (Kanji), as he studied he found that engraving weapons with the runes enchants the items with the runes symbol e.g. fire, water, ice, poison and electricity. So he went on to carving the runic symbols of the elements on the sword of Pendragon (the black gold sword). After Harry had finished he went outside to practice harnessing the powers of the runes; starting with a controlled fyrefiend, then water demons and then Maelstrom monsters.

Meanwhile Sirius went to 12 Grimmauld place; once there he called; "Kreacher," then a small crotchety older elf appeared, getting down on one knee, "Master," "Kreacher," Sirius starts, "There are two things I require," he continued, "1st a locket you are tried failed to destroy at Reggies' order," Kreacher disappeared, then returned with the locket, "the 2nd is you are to accept these clothes, you are now free," he finished, holding out a sock, the elf took it and vanished most likely to Hogwarts for employment.

Returning to the Burrow just in time to see; Harry training with his upgrade sword, then Sirius went over and called, "Harry, think fast," as he threw the locket towards him, to which Harry responded with, "Basilisk strike slash," sending a blackish green wave of magic at the locket shattering the locket, causing a black mist to appear and contort before disappearing. (A/N the Basilisk strike slash is a poisonous version of the heavenly moon fang while the poison rune is active.) After confirming that the upgraded sword could destroy horcuxes he summoned the remaining two and destroyed them too and then after he repaired the cup he gave it to Ron.


	4. Hogwarts

_**Chapter 4-lead up to Hogwarts**_

The last 4 weeks of the summer holidays time travelers had spent: Studying the advance text books he got for his birthday with Ginny, Hermione was trying to get Ron to finish his homework and Ron wanting to have fun.

2 days before they were to go to school the daily prophet arrived with Headline: [**Fraud exposed**] and it was accompanied by a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart's arrest by hit wizards, Harry had known it was coming; because he found the wizards and witches that done the achievement written in his books and removed the memory charms from them, as well as leave them with a pile of documents of their achievement stolen by Lockhart and let them take it from there.

After a quick car ride they arrived at the station and began to head for the platform after sending Percy and the twins threw the barrier, Molly escorted Ginny threw and leaving Arthur, Harry and Ron whom walk up to the barrier, Arthur placed his hand on the barrier and found it had closed, he turned to Harry and Ron and asked, "You had used my car to get to Hogwarts last time right?" they just nodded, "well not this time, we'll aparated to Hogsmeade and walk from there," he grinned, then spun on the spot and the duo followed with a 'pop'.

In the town of Hogsmeade, there was a sharp crack, as Harry, Ron and Arthur had span into existence and then the three walked out of the town towards the station. It was nightfall at the time the train moved into the station, after unloading all of the students, Ron and Harry see Hermione and Ginny, who the former calls, "Ginny, Hermione over here," to which the latter turn to see them and waking up to them Hermione enquires, "Dobby, trying to stop you huh?" Harry and Ron just nodded and then saying their goodbyes to Arthur separating at the carriages so Ginny went to the boats.


	5. First Week

_**Chapter 5-The first week**_

After the plan to have Ginny in Gryffindor went smoothly; the next day Harry and all his friends went down into the Chamber of Secrets, to turn it into a combined house common room, also complete with apartment style rooms with on-suites and a shared kitchen for the main area. As well as a training room off to the side complete with Auror training equipment and training robes. (A/N Ginny had long ago got over her fear of the chamber)

Once they had finished with the chamber, Harry had a look around and noted:

1. The main common room was midnight black which had the symbols of all houses of Hogwarts along with the hhhhhhhh

Hogwarts and Family house Crests e.g. Weasley, Zabini, Potter, Greengrass, etc furnished with oversized cushy chairs and muggle-style work stations.

2. The bedrooms were laid out with four poster double beds and decorated in the House or Houses colors of their occupants or in Harrys case all the houses colors of Hogwarts Gold, yellow, blue, green and silver.

3. The training room was outfitted with a dueling stage and weapons racks with swords, axes, Staffs and claw weapons.

4. A wand and Foci foundry with wood samples, metal samples and preserved wand cores, gems and other crystallized items.

5. A library of rare and ancient books along with a potions lab and supplies.

6. Floo network runes stones that are connected to the four common rooms of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin as well as the homes of the friends the Burrow etc.

As the week went on Harry, his friends and family trained in the chamber and studied during their classes after they'd complete their work set by the Professors save Snape whom let them design new potions or alter old ones for more potency. When it became time for Ginnys 'first flying lesson' Harry created a clone to use for his classes for that day while he watched his wife using his shadow manipulation element show how it is really done, he watched as the broom blurred to her hand and preverbal shit hit the fan in some weird way as a clumsy first year lost control and broke her wrist, leading to a altercation in midair as Jacob Parkinson took something, flew off, leading Ginny in chase as she caught in a similar fashion as Harry last time around and getting a place on the Quidditch team.


	6. Quidditch

_**Chapter 6-Quidditch new formation**_

2 days before Slytherin tryouts on Saturday and Harry was trying out for the seeker position, though after being approached by Snape whom said, "Potter, Malfoy Sr. has made it clear that Draco is to make the team," "Really, I had thought it because of me he was put on the team last time," Harry responded in shock. He had to make it more worth it to have him on the team rather than Malfoy Jr. so he formatted a letter to the broomstick companies he had acquired during this summer to make a contract with and help with advertising new prototypes.

The next day Harry had received a replied from Firebolt, Blocker, Phantom and Banshee, all saying that they'd accept his proposal and will deliver the prototype Firebolt seeker class, Phantom Smasher 2, (Beater class), Blocker Forces 3 (Keeper) and Banshee Flash 3 (Chaser Class) to the school in the afternoon. That afternoon Harry approached the Slytherin team Quidditch captain Flint Marco, produced the form and asked, "Read this Flint," Flint took the form read it and his eyebrows shot up into his hair, "You know Potter, this could be considered bribery, but the it would be fun to do the advertising of the prototypes and as for the position of seeker I've heard your looking at it is yours," Harry nods and replies, "You know Marco, it is a bit of bribery and since I know I'm equal to the skills of the new Gryffindor seeker Ginny Weasley, a winner would come from the your chasers scoring more and plus I get the feeling that Malfoy couldn't catch a snitch even if it flew in to his hand," to which Marco chuckles.

Saturday came and all the Slytherin came down to the pitch to tryout. As the chasers, beaters and keepers were chosen (Blaise chosen as Keeper) the seekers were up so Harry, Draco and a third year with a bad attitude, the target was to be the fastest to the snitch and after the snitch was released the fight began as Harry retrieved the snitch in 2 second flat Harry was given the spot of seeker.

Saturday night the team was posted and the broomsticks were distributed.

[Slytherin Quidditch Team Form

Chaser 1: Flint Marco (Captain)

Chaser 2: Marcus Flint

Chaser 3: Theodore Nott

Beater 1: Tim Drakes

Beater 2: Rok Parkinson

Keeper: Blaise Zabini

Seeker: Harry Potter]

The next morning Draco received a howler from his father stating all his money had been a waste.


	7. Training

_**Chapter 7-the training and the Bludger**_

As weeks went by, Harry and the others spent their time getting bored in classes and training in the chamber. As the time went on Harry decided to incorporate blood magic rituals to increase bone density, speed, strength and mental capabilities in their training as they were legal to perform, as they researched they found a ritual enhance their elemental powers.

As well as Quidditch practice for the players was going on as well. Now the first game was fast approaching and Harry was nervous, because of the Bludger Dobby had used.

"Hi and welcome to the first game of the season," Lee bellowed threw a microphone, "Today's match Slytherin vs. Gryffindor," he continued, "okay for the Lions we have Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood, Beaters Fred and George Weasley, Chasers Angela Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell and as Seeker the fire ball herself Ginny Weasley," to which the Gryffindors cheers exploded, "now for some snaky customers, Marco, Flint, Zabini, Nott, Drakes, Parkinson and Harry Potter," he finished.

After 5 solid hours, with Harry and Ginny fighting for the snitch, 260-40 on the board lead to Gryffindor and no chance of tiring; now after 10 hrs with 260-110 Harry court the snitch tying the game at 260-260 draw just before **wham** and Bludger destroyed his Nimbus he was forced to use his dragonflight (self propelled flight) ability as the broom was splinters. Harry then cursed to himself as he levitated to the ground to the shocked faces of those who had no idea what he could fly without a broom.

Another hour had gone by after the game, with Harry, his wife and friends exceeding in every class to the of being bored of them, while they slept in history of magic and did extra studies during their other classes mostly do it yourself projects like creating a chess set using cobras as pawns, masked death eaters as the 2 Rooks, Hebridian Black dragons as 2 knights, Voldemort as the king, Basilisk as the Queen and Dementors as the 2 Bishops for the black side with white or gold side: snitches as pawns, centaurs as knights, broomsticks as rooks, Hippogriff as bishops, Phoenix as the Queen and Griffin as the King on a redwood with gold and black squares board. (A/N all the animals were shown in a pose that would suggest that they would fly or strike)


	8. Christmas

_**Chapter 8-Christmas time has come**_

As the weeks moved on smoothly when the school holidays started and with Harry and the others keeping themselves in the Chamber which they decorated for Christmas with a 50 foot tree with Christmas decoration and mistletoe at the entrance to each bedroom, it was fun and after they finished it looked like the fun had started.

As all the Weasleys were staying at Hogwarts with Harry, they decided to spend the time over Christmas in the chamber preparing for Christmas day. Meanwhile Draco had sent a letter to his father telling him that something was wrong as there had been no attacks and of the Slytherins actions towards the other houses: that they had been sitting with the Weasleys or Longbottom during the lunch breaks and dinners, it got to a point that Malfoy Sr. tried to get the board of Hogwarts Directors to stop it from happening however the there was no school rule that could not be enforced or introduced to change that.

Christmas day had finally arrived and Harry had awoken to Ron yelling from the next room, "Presents," as Ginny was aroused from her slumber, she groaned, "Ron, it's like 6 in the morning, go back to bed or feel my bat bogey hex," but it had no effect on Ron what so ever. Soon everyone was up and in the chambers living room, then everyone save Harry started to open their presents from him; which were an extra wand made by him and a wand holster, the Slytherins were given Basilisk hide battle robes from the Slytherin Vault, the Hufflepuffs were given access to Harrys Hufflepuff vault, the Ravenclaws were given access to the Ravenclaw vault and Gryffindors were given dragonhide battle robes all from Harry also, while he got from them:

1. Home made fudge and a Weasley jumper for Molly and Arthur.

2. Prototype Firebolt from Sirius.

3. Solar Flare (Gold and red dragon) dragonhide trenchrobe from Remus.

4. Hebridian Black dragon sword from Hagrid. (Think of the Shogun Megazords sword but black)

5. Books on Norse Ancient Runes from the Ravenclaws.

6. Gold dragonhide dueling gloves with wand holsters from Charlie and Bill.

7. Books on bringing out your Animagus forms full potential from the Hufflepuffs.

8. The Marauders map from the Twins.

9. More Chudley Cannons Merchandise from Ron.

10. Hogwarts, a History from Hermione.

11. Quidditch set from Ginny.

12. Katana set from the Gryffindors.

13. Books on dueling rules and regulations from Percy.

After having a private breakfast in the chamber, Harry and the others ventured to the Great Hall for Christmas lunch and to keep the teachers from getting suspicious about what is really go on.


	9. weeks

_**Chapter 9-Weeks leading to the end**_

In the weeks leading the end of school the chamber group decided to have a mock Yule ball to prepare for their 4th year ball, so with the help of some N.E.W.T. level transfiguration the main common room had been enlarged and transformed into an ice palace with a giant radio and karaoke machine.

The day of the ball has come and Harry was in his new Basilisk hide formal robes which were dark emerald over charcoal black muggles style tuxedo like suit black scabbard holding the sword of Pendragon, Ron was in sapphire blue dragonhide formal robes trimmed with gold and silver over a chocolate brown tuxedo suit, Blaise wore similar robes to Harry but with the sword over a silver tuxedo suit, the Hufflepuffs males wore earth gold robes and suits, the Ravenclaws wore Navy blue robes and suits, and the Gryffindors wore fire gold and red robes and suits.

As the girls left their rooms wearing dresses that matched their dates; Ginny wore an emerald green dress with silver and gold accents, Hermione wore sapphire blue dress with bronze trim and Tracy wore similar to Ginny but with silver and bronze accents, while the others wore their house colors and various types of tasteful jewelry.

As the balls starting feast began; Harry served Roast pork and vegetables finishing with ice cream, pudding and various tarts. So the dance began as the guys led their respective dates to the dance floor and began to dance to the radio sounding of the muggle classics. As the night wore on the couples ended up heading back to their shared rooms after packing all but their school supplies up ready for the return trip to London and went to bed.

Now the days of the exams fast approach and chamber group had studied like mad until they all could past their exams with straight O's in fact Ginny would have a high enough grade to be advanced to third year. They then returned to their respective house common rooms and went to bed.

Harry woke early the next day and found Blaise in running clothes waiting in the common room, "Harry, lets go for a run around the pitch before breakfast?" suggested Blaise, Harry nods, "Sure, lets go before we are trampled!" as Harry said it he transfigured his pajama's into a running clothes and they both exited the common room heading towards the pitch.

(A/N Rolf actually went to Hogwarts in this story)


	10. exams

_**Chapter 10-Exams are done and time to leave**_

After their run Harry and Blaise headed towards the great hall and met up with their friends. During breakfast there were talks of how they'd go on the exams where Draco was explaining that it is who you know and not what you know, which brought smirks on Harry and Blaise's faces knowing that they could pass their exams in their sleep and still have marks to spare.

As Ginny went to her potions exams with Luna, while Harry and the rest of his friends and year mates went to their D.A.D.A. exams and while his friends above him went to their respective exams. Then made their way to morning tea and then D.A.D.A. for Ginny and Luna after that, history for Harry and the second years etc.

They spent their free time in the chamber starting or in Harrys case reviewing future their elective subjects: Ancients Runes for Harry, Ginny and the remaining Slytherins, a few Hufflepuff, all the Ravenclaw and some Gryffindors, Care of magical creatures for all of them, Divination for Ron, Muggle Studies for the Pure-bloods including Blaise, Tracy, Daphne and Astoria, Muggle defense for all of them and foundry for all of them.


End file.
